


Must Be Love

by hoonhao_love



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin is Whipped, Established Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Soft Nakamoto Yuta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 07:22:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19268503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoonhao_love/pseuds/hoonhao_love
Summary: Sicheng slowly wrapped his arms around the boy, and nuzzled his nose into the crook of Yuta's neck, leaving a few kisses.





	Must Be Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello!
> 
> My first YuWin story, and hope not the last.  
> Enjoy!

"Taste this," Yuta demanded as he pushed a small plate filled with a red colored gravy and something (chicken, Sicheng guesses) towards Sicheng and passed a spoon. Yuta came to stand beside him, as if making sure Sicheng actually puts it in his mouth and not down the sink. Again.

The Chinese took the spoon, confidently - pff, as if, he only wished it somehow didn't turn out to be a recipe for a new sort of poison - and scooped a piece of chicken (again, Sicheng guesses) along with a bit of gravy and stuffed it into his mouth, sure of having an expression that of a child when forced to take a bitter medicine.

He sent a quick prayer because, however much he hates his life (he doesn't, now that Yuta is in it), he still wants to grow old (with Yuta, and only Yuta). He closed his eyes, chewing the chicken piece as slowly as it was humanly possible, hoping that nothing is wrong and that his worries are useless.

Yuta won't do him dirty, would he?

Abruptly, his eyes fly open at the taste that greets him, a sound of acknowledgment and of surprise slipping past his lips. He felt like he was alive for the first time in years, felt like his taste buds were blessed, because the dish tasted better than he thought Yuta was capable of cooking, better than anyone could actually. The chicken pieces  (he was right, fortunately) were cooked just right, neither too hard nor too soft. The gravy had all the right spices, blending effortlessly to create that right level of spiciness without loosing it's individual taste and he could taste cinnamon and some sweet ingredient exploding after the spices have done their job. The density of the gravy looked like that of water, but it was thick enough for Sicheng to actually taste it without it just going down his throat before blessing his taste buds with its presence.

God, Sicheng felt like he was in heaven. It tasted way better than that restaurant down the block, that claimed to be the king of Chicken dishes.

"So.....?" Yuta's voice filtered through his spice induced state. He almost forgot this was Yuta's first time cooking without any supervision, and that this dish is totally Yuta and his wild game of guessing the ingredients. Sicheng looked at up at Yuta who looked ready to apologize at how the dish had turned out, most probably reading Sicheng's moans of pleasure as of disdain.  
It's cute how Yuta hadn't tasted it and gave it to Sicheng, sorta like making himself vulnerable in a way - Sicheng will smoothly push past the fact how Yuta somehow made him his lab (kitchen) Rat.

"It tastes way better than you expected it to taste..... I'm ready to gulp this dish down for breakfast, lunch and dinner everyday, Sunshine," He supplies helpfully, as he scooped another spoonful of gravy and slurped it, making Yuta screw his face in disgust.

Sicheng was painfully gone and whipped for this dish, moaning loudly and groaning everytime his taste buds tingled in the best way possible. Damn, now he understands why everyone would choose food over anything else (Taeyong excluded, who prefers his stinking dance studio, invaded by rodents named Jisung and Jeno. And Ten too, on bad days). He proceeds to scoop another chicken piece, and shoves the spoon towards Yuta who looks ready to bolt out of the front door at Sicheng's weird behaviour. But nonetheless, he opens his mouth when Sicheng frowns at him.

"I'm proud of you," Sicheng happily announces, "you've come so far, from 'being a hazard to the apartment even by lingering in kitchen' to cooking such a-m-a-z-i-n-g dishes!" Sicheng exclaims as he watches Yuta swallow, anticipating the cook's own opinions. His eyes traced Yuta's Adams apple as it bobbed when he swallowed, suddenly Sicheng has an urge to nip at his inviting, unmarked skin. His skin, much to Sicheng amusement and concern, started to quickly change colour from pale to red.

"Fuck!" echoed down the hallway as soon as Yuta raced out of kitchen, without as much as a warning or an excuse. Sicheng was confused for a second, debating over whether he should go check on Yuta (he has a knack for being a bit dramatic, so...) or he should just enjoy the dish.  
But boyfriend's duty weighed down on him, so he put the spoon down regretfully and took the path Yuta had taken, walking out in the living room. Yuta better have a genuine reason to act so restless.  
As soon as he set foot in the living room to carry on with his boyfriend duty, Yuta zooms past him - almost bumping into him - and back in the kitchen, as Sicheng is left wondering what had hit him. He stood there in the middle of the doorway, confused out of his sane mind. After hearing the fridge close unceremoniously he sighed, scolding himself for even putting that spoon down and abandoning that dish. For his endearingly dramatic boyfriend.

Sicheng walked on Yuta coughing his lungs out, milk can in one hand and milk dripping from the side of his chin, his shirt wet and sticking to his skin. The taller rolled his eyes at Yuta's antics, he's used to this side yet he finds it amusing. He found them cute before, thinking Yuta was trying hard to impress him but now he knows it's just who Yuta is, he isn't trying to be cute but somehow ends up doing just that.

Sicheng smiles unintentionally and walks towards their fridge where Yuta is currently in the process of dying. Sicheng gently takes the can and closes it tightly before placing it in the fridge, he then wraps his left hand around Yuta. Pulling his dress shirt's sleeve over his palm, he proceeds to wipe Yuta's chin clean. And just because he can, he drops a kiss at the corner of his lips. Satisfaction crawls up his chest when Yuta hides his face in his neck.

"Sichengie!" he whines softly nuzzling the neck. Sicheng chuckles before humming in reply.  
"It was spicy! Why didn't you tell me! I would've added a little more of sugar!" He adds sounding quite upset.

"I like spicy more than sweet and I didn't lie when I said I liked it, I've always been someone for hot stuff," Sicheng says, all the while smirking, "You should know that since I'm dating a hot stuff."

A hard punch to his chest did nothing to stop Sicheng from laughing hard at Yuta's red face.  
"It didn't taste that strongly of just spice, there was an perfect explosion of sweetness also,"  Sicheng said, after catching himself from almost tumbling face first in the precious gravy.

Yuta tilted his head, a clear confusion coating his other emotions. "Sweet?" Yuta murmured, thinking back to the list of ingredients he had added, "I didn't add any sweet stuff, what are you taking about - oh. That's why it is this spicy...." he trailed off after realizing the major mishap that had occurred. He facepalmed himself, Sicheng tsked from where he was doubled in laughter.

After calming down tiny bit, Sicheng slowly wrapped his arms around the boy, and nuzzled his nose into the crook Yuta's neck, leaving a few kisses.

"Hmmm, must be your love then."

"SICHENG!! "

Sicheng's laughter echoed in their two person apartment as Yuta chased him around, filling every empty crevices with the sound of joy and love, making the dead house alive and young again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment down below anything you want to comment, and don't forget to leave a kudo! 💛
> 
>  
> 
> ~Jade


End file.
